Vehicle systems can include two or more propulsion-generating vehicles that coordinate movements with each other. With respect to rail vehicles, consists or trains can include two or more locomotives and one or more rail cars. The locomotives can coordinate movements with each other to avoid tearing the consists or trains apart. For example, one locomotive can remotely control movements of another locomotive.
The consist or train may have a brake pipe that extends through the length of the consist or train. Reducing pressure in this pipe can cause air brakes to be applied in the consist or train, which slows and/or stops movement of the consist or train. Once the air brakes are applied, continued movement of the consist or train may be prevented until air pressure in the brake pipe and/or a rate of air flow in the brake pipe increases above one or more designated thresholds.
The consist or train can include a safety feature referred to as a penalty brake application. This safety feature includes dropping air pressure in the brake pipe sufficiently far to apply the air brakes and prevent movement of the consist or train when one or more events occur. One of these events includes decoupling two or more locomotives or rail cars from each other. When this occurs, a penalty brake application is initiated to prevent movement of the locomotives or rail cars. This movement is prevented until the air pressure and/or rate of air flow in the brake pipe increases above some designated threshold.
In very cold environments, the time needed to increase the air pressure and/or rate of air flow in a brake pipe can take a considerably long time. During the loading and/or unloading of cargo from rail cars in a consist or train, the rail cars may need to be separated from the rest of the consist or train. As a result, a penalty brake application occurs. The cargo may be loaded and/or unloaded, and the rail cars may be reconnected in the consist or train. Because of the prolonged time period needed to pump up the air pressure and/or rate of air flow in the brake pipe due to the cold environment, however, the consist or train may sit idle for an unnecessarily long period of time.